Edward Cullen's Baby Girl
by Angels.Lust
Summary: How hard could it be to go out with a guy you love, and who happens to think the world revolves around you? Aside from the fact you've a mind-reading, sharp-minded, overprotective, vampire father. JxR
1. Busted

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Twilight or any characters you might recognize from Stephenie Meyer's world. She seems wicked cool though, so I hope she won't ever sue me, as this is purely recreational! :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Italy, Rome. Jamaica, Kingston. Japan, Tokyo. Jordan, Am…

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen!_"

Oh _crap,_ I couldn't avoid thinking as I ran the brush for the last time over my waist-length, bronze colored hair. Busted. I could still try to play innocent, even though saying it was difficult to try to trick my father, Edward Cullen, was quite an understatement.

"Yes, father?" I answered popping my head through the cozy living room's threshold. His livid face met me. Mom just pretended to read a book, the slight crease between her brows the only thing giving away on her otherwise smooth face the distress the situation was causing her. I noticed the shadowed patterns the lively, bright fireplace was making behind her. My dad was not amused I was ignoring him.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked, piercing me with his golden eyes, as if trying to read in my expression what he couldn't already read in my mind. We both knew, though, that I was already rather good at hiding my thoughts from him.

"Studying," I grinned.

"Studying… Huh. And that is why you are so dressed up?" He asked eyeing carefully my not-dressy-at-all colorful cotton, bohemian tunic, leggings, golden anklet with charms and brown leather flip flops.

"This? Oh, it's nothing really. Aunt Alice will be complaining about my taste in fashion," I replied, chagrin taking over my features.

"Where are you going?"

"To the main house," I replied with an innocent face, turning my back at him. I did not elaborate. I didn't want to lie to him. _Technically_, omitting was just as bad as lying, but I tried not to let moral kick in that precise moment. I opted for not giving it to much thought, so I wouldn't get caught. He frowned.

"_Why_?"

His face softened as _I_ frowned at him. I hated it when he got all inquisitor on me.

"What?" He breathed out, relaxing a bit his stiff posture.

"I told you this is _so_ unnecessary…" Mom muttered from behind her book.

"You know, your paranoia is starting to get on my nerves," I commented, playing victim now.

"Oh is it?" Dad snorted, narrowing his eyes. "Then would you care explaining why you're so busy reciting all the countries and their capitals in alphabetical order over and over again in your head?"

"Renewed interest in geography, perhaps? You know, gotta keep it fresh, or you start forgetting things. Wouldn't want that to happen now, do we?"

"You're trying to conceal your thoughts. You're planning on sneaking out with that dim-witted _mutt,_ I know it!" he accused, his face full of repressed anger.

I didn't appreciate much the derogatory way he described my Jake. I frowned deeply, irritated.

"As a matter of fact I am. _Was_, but since you already know about it, I guess it's not considered sneaking out anymore!" I backfired.

"You are not going as far as that door, young lady! I knew that scruffy _mongrel_ had to do with it! Of course… It's always _Jacob_!"

"Edward—" Mom started with a sigh.

"It's all happening too fast! She should be thinking about other things! She should not be thinking about going out with _anyone_ yet. She's just a child!"

"Dad," I hissed, "I'm not a child, ok? And anyway, since when have you been _so_ against me and Jake going out? It's not like he's trying anything funny!"

_Why are you making things so difficult, _I thought for him to hear. I saw his expression become ironic before he laughed grimly.

"I'm not. I am your father and I just happen to see and point out things you don't notice. Not trying anything funny… Not openly trying because he wouldn't survive if he did, but always luring you in ways…"

"Oh, please, he doesn't lure me to anything!"

"Like I haven't—"

"Of course you haven't seen it and let alone _heard_ it! It's not like you give us any kind of _privacy, _so I'm quite sure you know this, _Edward_!"

"_Renesmee!_"

I tried to calm down. But when my temper was triggered like it was right now, it was rather worthless. Despite myself, I took a deep breath, and tried to reason with him instead of back talking.

"He's always been here. Always been with me. I don't know why you're acting like this now, Daddy. It's just so natural. Seven years is—"

"Seven years are hardly relevant! It means nothing, Renesmee. Anyone can wait…"

"Well, it's me who doesn't want to wait," I informed him. "And anyway… Nothing has ever happened… I don't even know if he…" I looked away as I crossed my arms across my chest. I knew it was a childish gesture, but I just wanted to drop the subject already.

I wasn't really sure of how I felt about Jacob myself. Until just recently, he had been my best friend and my—accelerated—childhood companion. And then one day, only a couple of weeks ago, I was racing him to the cottage from the main house, our bantering and exhilarated shouting and howls echoing in the familiar, murky, green forest. I was winning, until my sensitive hearing made me aware of the fact he was no longer running. I came to an abrupt stop and twirled around, but he was nowhere to be found. For a moment, I was alone in the woods; just the forest fauna, the huge, centenary trees covered in moss and I. Then, next thing I know, something or some_one_ huge pounced on top of me, making me scream and knocked me down to the mushy, damp ground.

Jacob was laughing his guts out, his torso sloppily spread over mine, pinning me to the ground. I groaned and tried to pull him off me, but dear God, the guy was so heavy. He had gazed at me, amused, a smirk on his lips. It then dawned on us that we were impossibly and intimately close, and his eyes became intense. He gave me an unusual look, staring silently down at me, as if he'd never seen me before, as if he were trying to memorize my face. I remember that I had felt the heat creep up to my hairline before he cleared his throat and got off me, and awkwardly offered me his hand to help me up.

After that, we were careful around each other, trying to avoid physical contact if possible, talking to each other a feet or more away, in quiet whispers if we were alone. It was complicated because we were trying really hard to act normal —especially around Dad— but the awkwardness intertwined with an unspoken wish for something—however small—to happen was making it both difficult and intolerable.

So that's when I had realized Jacob was also a _guy_. I took me seven years to figure that out, and did it all by myself! Boy, wasn't I a _bright _one, I remember thinking, mocking myself.

Then Jacob decided to ask me out, kind of on a date— and I had been more then shocked...

Dad's always silky smooth voice, in spite of being altered by the fury, brought me back to the present. It was obvious he had followed my thoughts.

"You're seven years old, Renesmee! You have your _entire_ life ahead of you, so much time to decide—"

"Edward, be reasonable," Mom soothed, caressing Dad's arm. "You already saw this coming. You know it's quite… inevitable. And she's not _really_ seven, for all intents and purposes. You know that…"

"She _is_, technically," he retorted, also crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean." Mom eyed me appreciatively, and Dad also glanced reluctantly at my glaring 18-year-old silhouette.

Mom and I looked like twin sisters with obvious differences rather than mother and daughter. I _definitely_ resembled Mom rather than your average, bubbly 7-year-old child. Of course, I was _not_ your average girl. I smiled brilliantly at her. She didn't smile back. Was she also disappointed in me? I couldn't help frowning.

Dad grunted and rolled his eyes. Now that was such a childish gesture, I had to snort and couldn't avoid laughing. Dad looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Mom finally smiled, and laughed with me, leaning against me lightly. My smile turned warm as I turned to my adored father's face and softly put my palm on his cheek. God knew how I loved him, but he needed to stop being so unreasonably overprotective. I needed to make him understand. His eyes widened slightly, as he, even if it was just for a moment, saw things the way I see them, and felt, what I felt. Literally. He closed his eyes as the sensations filled him, and I gave him images he'd never seen in this way before. Of Jacob's face, of his smile, of his warmth and his generosity. The way _I_ felt when he was with me, and how _I_ felt when we were apart. The happiness, the longing. The impossibly binding mutual affection. I knew he understood. He had to understand what I felt. He felt the same way about Mom.

He moved his hand to his face and gently removed my hand. The images still went to his head as I held his hand.

"Enough, Nessie."

I looked at him with a worried expression as I pulled my hand away but only found reluctant acceptance in his beautiful features.

"Dad?" I asked anxiously. He sighed.

"I do understand, Nessie," he whispered, holding Mom's hand. He looked back at me, smiling lightly. "Truly, I do. As if I can't hear your thoughts all day." he grimaced at that. "It's just that…"

"Daddy, it's just a _date_… As friends. Kindasorta." But we both knew this went beyond that. Once our true feelings surfaced, once the words were said, although they were simply words... I looked at the beautiful, braided Quileute bracelet I wore on my left wrist since he gave it to me that first Christmas together. It felt like a tangible, silent promise that tied me to Jake. Jacob and I clicked ever so naturally. It's kinda like we were made for each other in so many ways. Like two pieces of puzzle or something.

"For your information, I'm not giving you up so soon!" he stated firmly, making a face as he read my thoughts.

"Dad—"

"This is _dreadful_…" he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose."We shouldn't need to be having this conversation yet. Being your father is the biggest pleasure of my existence, Renesmee. It is not, however, a simple task because you are so very opinionated, like your father, in addition to being also so very obstinate, like your mother…" The corners of his mouth twitched slightly while he glanced over to Mom, who chuckled. " But I was hopeful… I thought that this day…"

"You knew it would come."

He waved his right hand dismissively.

"It's alright, Dad. You're being way too serious. We're just hanging out. As usual." I assured him, hugging him and placing a quick kiss on his right cheek. Mom and Dad both looked at me, Dad with a serious face, and Mom with a half smile.

"Nessie, my baby…" she whispered, and hugged me tightly, kissing my hair. I smiled. She only called me Nessie when she was under great emotional stress. I felt kind of guilty for upsetting them. But it wasn't my fault either that they were so melodramatic! Dad hugged us both and kissed my forehead.

"We're not melodramatic. We just want what's best for you, Nessie," Dad clarified.

I smiled.

"I know." I stiffened. "Er… Can I go now? I'm kinda running late here." I informed them with a smirk.

Dad pouted. But I had to admit, it had been easier to convince him that I had anticipated. He's so highly opinionated I thought I'd never get _my_ point across. Maybe Mom had to do with it. Perhaps she'd been giving him therapy and whatnot. He grimaced at that thought. I snickered.

"So where is he taking you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Council meeting," I shrugged, and did not elaborate, for I myself did not really know what to expect. I had thought of the werewolves and the elders discussing tribal issues, but Jake had said I'd have a good time and I believed him. Besides, anywhere would be fine, as long as I Jake and I were together. Dad grimaced again, and I saw Mom smiling, her eyes sparkling and a little far, as if she were reminiscing. I had the feeling she knew what I was talking about.

"You'll have a good time," she nodded approvingly.

"Off you go, then," Dad sighed. "We don't want to keep _Jake_ waiting," he added with a face.

"Is he coming to pick you up?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"He said he'd be waiting for me in the main house," I added smiling warmly.

"I'm going to kill Alice and Emmett… Why didn't he come to talk to us instead of leaving you on your own with that?" Dad growled.

"He did insist in coming to talk to you himself, but I insisted it'd be easier, if I…"

"Sneaked out?" Dad suggested sarcastically. I grinned apologetically.

"Of course, you will not be sneaking out anymore, just so you know," Mom informed me.

"Sure, sure," I waved her off. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. I knew Dad would be keeping a watchful eye on me from now on, whenever I started naming countries, or singing random national anthems all of a sudden.

"C'mon, we'll take you," Dad offered.

"I'll be fine, Dad," I sighed.

"We'll take you," he pressed. "There's something I need to talk to your _Jacob_ about."

He ignored me as I rolled my eyes, and opened the door of our cottage for me and mom. It could be so stressing being Edward Cullen's baby girl. It was his turn to roll his eyes at that thought.

"_You _don't know half of how stressing is to be pig-headed Renesmee Cullen's father. I swear, you'll give me gray hairs, child."

"Not gonna happen, Dad."

* * *

So I'm revamping the story... It's funny how bad one wants to improve when you look back! If you guys keep reviewing I will force myself to get stuff done around here! God knows I'm Twilight Saga high again, hahahaha!


	2. It's Nothing Personal

**Chapter 2**

Jacob's POV

Oh holy _mother_… I couldn't help slapping myself inside when I saw my adorable, beautiful, sweetest Nessie approaching the main house through the living room window… with Bella and _Edward_ right behind her. I knew it'd been a bad, _bad_ idea to let her try to sneak out from that vicious vampire's scrutinizing sight. It was so unlikely that she'd be able to do it successfully. But I, weak thing that I was, couldn't deny her anything, and she had nearly begged me to let her do it her way. At least she didn't seem worried. As a matter of fact, her heavenly, perfect heart-shaped face glowed with obvious glee. I couldn't help grinning back at her, ignoring Edward's murderous glare. And I had thought the years had made us get along. Yeah, right. Stupid, faking leech. He rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

"This is gonna be good," Emmett snickered behind me, clapping his hands together. I glowered at him, making him laugh his loud, obnoxious laugh. Blondie was at his side suddenly, smirking. Tinkerbell was smiling, a smug expression on her face. Go figure. Jasper flipped through the sports channels idly, occasionally pulling her closer to him on his lap.

"Don't panic, Jake," Alice told me off-handedly.

"Why would I have to panic?" I asked calmly, though I secretly knew I was so close to falling into hysterics.

"Oh, please, Jake. With the way Edward's glaring at you, I'm surprised you're not already in pieces on the floor."

"Oh, so now you read minds too?" I asked sarcastically, faking horror. "Anyway, it's not like I'm not used to it, after all."

"I hope he kills you soon," Rosalie commented, smiling to herself at the thought.

"Blondie, why don't you run along to the dining room?" I suggested. "I left you a paper on the table that says 'Please Turn Over' on both sides. That ought to keep you busy for a couple of hours." Emmett and Alice laughed. Even Jasper chuckled.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh here, Fido," she snorted, glaring at me.

I didn't have time to answer because the next second door opened, and my Nessie ran through the door and instantly locked her legs around my waist and secured her arms around my neck. She was so tiny, compared to my almost seven foot frame. So delicate. And God, did she smell like heaven. If there was one, it had to be as beautiful as she was, as soft as she felt, and smell as sweet as she did, I thought as I hugged her.

"Hey you," she greeted, grinning madly at me.

"Hey you," I whispered, kissing her sweet-scented, impossibly shiny bronze waves.

"I missed you, Jake," she confessed, her huge, bright brown eyes all over my face, her smile wide and warm. I had been away for a couple of days. A very long couple of days.

"Missed you even more, believe me," I laughed. She would never understand how true that was.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Oh right. I was so easily distracted with the sight of my sweet Nessie that I had forgotten her charming progenitor was with us. Nessie didn't seem to notice, or she was simply ignoring him, burying her face in my neck.

"Can I have a word with you, Jacob?" Edward asked as politely as he could manage. I almost laughed, if his piercing eyes didn't almost leave me frozen. "Privately," he added, looking at the others. They seemed to expect an epic battle between us, as they all stood still like statues, no one breathing, eyes darting from him to me and from me to him.

"Sure, sure."

"Are you going to kick his sorry ass?" Emmett asked eagerly. Bella slapped his arm. "Not that I have anything against you, Jake, but it'd still be fun to watch. I just get so bored these days."

"_Uncle_ Emmett!" Nessie growled.

Emmett frowned. He hated Nessie to call him "uncle", especially now that she was matured. He thought it'd make him look old—as if he wasn't over eighty or something already. But Emmett only turned to face the TV when Edward directed his glare in his direction. I was still able to hear him snickering from the couch, though. Whatever. I could kick Edward's ass any time of the day.

"You wish you could," Edward commented, trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry, Edward. Can't help it," I laughed. He sighed.

"Follow me. Everyone else,_ stay,_" he ordered. I felt Nessie squeeze me tighter. It was getting kind of difficult to articulate decent thoughts with her warm, soft body that close. Edward snarled.

"Nessie, would you mind…?" I asked half-heartedly. "Not that I mind at all but…" I pointed at Edward and cleared my throat. "It'll be just a moment, okay?"

She nodded and I helped her down. She glowered at her father.

"Yes, I will _try_ to bring him back in one piece," he promised. I smiled reassuringly at Nessie, ruffling her hair.

"Edward, be nice," Bella warned him.

He started walking swiftly outside, and I followed. I kept up without effort thanks to my long strides and great physical condition. Why the hastiness anyway? He stopped at the riverside and turned around to look at me, arms closed around his chest.

"So, Edward…"

"Look, Jacob, I'll make it quick and easy."

I couldn't help wondering if he was talking about my death. He snorted.

"However unfortunate, no," he answered my unspoken thought, "but what I'm talking about is my rules. _The_ rules you will follow if you want to date Nessie for any extended period of time. Real simple. You make sure nothing _whatsoever_ happens to her, that she's _safe_—although that's something to be concerned about with you and your juvenile hormones around her… I don't care if you have to put yourself in front of a train, or get hit by an eighteen wheeler…"

"Edward, you know perfectly well that I…" I started seriously, but he interrupted me.

"Ah, I'm not done yet," he started pacing now. "I don't want to see _any_ sort of public display of affection initiated by you if, God help me, it comes to that. She will _always_ be home no later than 11. On weekends. You will be in public places at all times when alone, and don't you _dare_ take her out of town limits without my express consent. We must always know where you're going. You will always pick her up and leave her inside the house. On weekdays you're allowed to visit only until 10:30. A _responsible_ adult, meaning not Alice and _definitely_ not Emmett, needs to be in the house. The bedroom door must always be open…"

"Should I be writing all this down, sir?" I asked sarcastically. Edward whacked me on the head. I cussed loudly and rubbed the quickly growing lump. I heard Emmett's booming laugh coming from inside. Did he forget he's made out of stone? "What is your _problem_, Edward?"

"You keep interrupting," he explained calmly.

"Because you're being ridiculous, you idiot! You do realize that, right?" I exploded. "You know better than _anyone_ that I… adore Renesmee, that I respect her, and that I care about her and her overall wellbeing more than my own life! I don't have a choice. So give it a rest, and stop lecturing me."

He looked at me seriously, and finally nodded.

"One last thing."

"Hold on, lemme grab another box of pencils," I rolled my eyes. He chuckled quietly.

"I would simply like to remind you that you're free to take any of the cars whenever you need them."

"Oh. How thoughtful of you. But you know I'm more of a bike dude."

Edward grinned, and briefly patted me in the back.

"Yeah. You know, it's not personal, Jake. She's my baby girl, so I don't have a choice, either."

"I totally get your point." So that meant… "So those rules…"

"No."

"Just thought I'd ask," I shrugged.

"If you want to go out with her, you better follow them, get it?" He stated seriously, pointing at me. "And don't even _think_ about getting married for now!"

I chuckled. "Dude, it's not like that… Yet." He turned around and grabbed me by the shirt in half a second.

"Edward, stop harassing him!" Bella hissed, appearing out of nowhere, separating us.

"You really need to chill," I agreed with feigned annoyance, shaking my shirt, when he released me.

"Renesmee!" Bella called.

"Yeah, Mom?" Renesmee grinned brilliantly as she stepped gracefully in front of us.

"You and Jake should go now, sweetheart," Bella pressed, shoving us towards the spot where I had my brand new, shiny, black Suzuki B-King stationed.

Of course, I had finished high school and later majored in Mechanical Engineering. That's a small price to pay if you want to keep up with the Cullen's heiress. Not that it was a pain. Engines were my second greatest passion, after Nessie, obviously; however, it did suck to not be with Nessie every day. I had been in serious withdrawal and had so much anxiety about something happenning to her, or that something awesome happened and I was not there to share it with her. Edward snarled, but cut it out when Bella glowered at him.

"Don't drive too fast, Jake," Bella said, eyeing my bike warily.

"Don't worry yourself over anything, Bells," I grinned impishly.

"11 o' clock, Jacob!" Edward said menacingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," I muttered, taking Nessie's hand.

"No PDA, Jake!" Emmett bellowed from the main house's front door. "I trust you will keep Edward's only sweet, loving child's dignity intact!" Blondie smacked him in the arm. They all watched as Nessie and I put on our gear. I helped her up and then jumped on myself.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Never been more ready in my life," she laughed, hugging my waist.

"There was supposed to be blood." I heard Blondie whine, clearly disappointed. I smiled to Nessie and kicked the bike to life, lifting the dust as we took off.


	3. Bonfire

**Chapter 3**

The wolves howled as we approached. It felt to me that the _guys_ howled almost as loudly as their _wolves_ did. I could hear them clearly even over the thunderous roar of Jake's bike and couldn't help but roll my eyes. They could always be counted on when it came to making a big deal out of nothing.

Jake slowed down and parked his bike next to a pile of driftwood logs in First Beach. He jumped off, in a single swift, graceful movement, and I imitated him. The uneven layer of multi hued rocks made me stumble a bit and I reached out for his black cotton tee to avoid a humiliating fall in front of the wolves and everyone else. I landed on Jake's solid, hot chest. Hmm. He grabbed my waist, and I looked up to see his face with a sheepish expression.

"Nessie, baby, are you okay?" Jake asked, the crease between his eyebrows deepening, worry tainting his face.

"I'm fine, sorry!" I laughed.

"It's scary how much you remind me of someone, right this moment," Jake commented looking away with a weird expression. I felt a wave of something that made my insides twist and made my blood feel like it was boiling.

"Who?" I wished my voice hadn't sounded high pitched and demanding.

"Your mother."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. She wasn't always so, er… perfectly coordinated," Jacob explained with a smile.

"Oooh." The uncomfortable feeling inside me disappeared almost as fast as it had come. "Really?" I managed to ask after I realized he wasn't talking about some random girl.

"Yeah. I miss making fun of her because of it. She was very capable of falling on her face on a flat surface," Jacob laughed.

Having him so close, I couldn't help sniffing Jake when his eyes briefly flickered towards the bonfire. He smelled so good. Familiar, woodsy, masculine. Very masculine. I heard him laugh quietly, as he pulled me to a hug. I loved his laugh. It was a deep, throaty sound I had grown up with and that'd I'd easily make out from a million laughs. And I was _specially_ loving the way his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, are you guys planning on spending all night there…?" Embry called, killing my introspection.

"Yeah, stop hogging her, Jake!" Quil complained from his place.

"I don't think Edward would be too happy if he—"

"Can everyone just shut up?" Jake groaned, placing both hands on his face. "C'mon, Nessie," Jacob said, taking my hand and tugging gently me towards the bonfire. "I don't really feel like beating someone up."

We laughed. As we approached the campfire, I observed captivated as the flames licked blue, then green, changing colors from the salty driftwood that served as its fuel. I looked around at all the people that were reunited, sitting around the mesmerizing, ever-changing fire or wandering about. Quil, Embry and his girlfriend Susie—a slight, yet fragile looking beauty from the Makah reservation, like his own mother—were all sitting together on one of the bleached logs, looking at us with wide grins on their copper-colored faces. Rachel stood with Emily outside the circle, watching as Paul raced along the feisty, moonlit shoreline with Emily and Sam's little Levi. Sam was chatting lively with Billy and Sue nearby. Jared and Kim whispered to each other on a shorter log, loving looks on their faces. I watched Jared take Kim's hand and kiss each and every one of her fingers softly, her face darkening as she laughed contentedly at his side.

"Hey, Jake, Nessie!" Colin, Brady and the rest of Sam's pack waved at us. They were roasting sausages and eating as they cracked jokes boisterously on the longest log, from where their laughs rumbled.

"Hey guys!" I waved back at them, feeling the corners of my mouth twitch high up. I grinned as I glanced at the all-too familiar pack of wolves. I recognized another face that emerged from the crowd—Seth Clearwater.

"Come sit with us!" Colin invited, flashing his cheeky grin. I noticed his usually long, black hair wasn't pulled back in a ponytail, but that it was now shorter and untidy. I had to admit it suited him pretty well.

"Uh, in a while, 'kay?" I answered him, my tone apologetic. I was on my first date with Jake. I'd rather wait until we decided what to do. He shrugged, still smiling. I felt a pair of eyes stare attentively my way. Curious, I turned my gaze to that direction, but only found Seth reaching for another box of pizza that apparently he was going to be sharing with John.

"Hi there, little freak!" Paul said, grinning wickedly at me, as he ran past us. Little Levi was laughing ecstatically, trying to catch up to him.

Jake growled beside me.

"Oh, get used to it already," I snorted. "You know he's just teasing."

I heard him snort, but felt him ease up a bit. Of course we both knew I was right. He would never really stay mad at his friends anyway. They were brothers more than they were friends.

"Stupid Paul," he muttered. Yeah right, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Hello, Nessie," Emily and Rachel greeted, hugging me.

"Why haven't you come to visit me?" Rachel pouted, one hand on the big bump in her mid section. She was adorably seven months pregnant, and frankly Paul didn't exaggerate when he claimed she looked more beautiful than ever. Unlike some women, motherhood suited her wonderfully, I had decided observing her glowing beauty one memorable afternoon at her small, cozy home. I also remember perfectly how she had indulged me that day with dozens of her crispy, heavenly, caramel almond cookies.

"Because Paul's a freaking idiot," Jake answered automatically, his black eyes dangerously following Paul.

"Jake!" I groaned. "You're stealing my lines here."

Actually, I really liked Paul. Though he was reckless, blunt and rowdy—which irritated me beyond measure most of the time—we _both_ had quite a temper. Therefore, we bickered half of the time. It might sound crazy, but that's why I liked him; picking on each other was fun. That_ did_ annoy Jake, though, but frankly amused Rachel, which was fine with me.

"Oh, well… But don't mind him," Rachel offered with muffled giggle.

"Hey, I resent that!" Paul yelled. Jacob's beautiful sister laughed openly, her half open chocolate eyes shining brightly .

"No, but seriously, come on over this week. I'm in desperate need of female company," she grimaced, staring in Paul's direction.

"He's getting impossible," Emily nodded solemnly.

"The whole 'soon-to-be-father-werewolf-gone-ridiculously-overprotective' madness," Rachel elaborated. "He thinks I'm made of glass! I swear I'll lose it one of these days."

"Aren't you guys going to say hi to me?" Seth asked as he trudged over. "Been away for months and this is how you welcome me home?" he asked, his expression warped with feigned pain.

"Goodbye peace and quiet," Jake muttered with a dramatic sigh.

"Missed you too, chief," Seth stuck his tongue out, jokingly. Jake smirked and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, Nessie!"

I turned to face him. I noticed he hadn't changed much since the last time I'd seen him. Absurdly tall, as the rest of the shapeshifters, his satiny, russet-colored skin stretching all across his lean yet muscular, built body, his shoulder length, shiny, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Attractive as ever, especially when he smiled how he was smiling now. In my brief scrutiny, I did notice a slight change; a simple, small silver stud shining on his left ear. He and his friend John had won a scholarship to the Washington State University. He was obviously majoring in Mechanical Engineering, like Jake, and had just got back to La Push that same day.

As I pondered, his deep, hazel gaze had fixated on mine. His expression was innocently playful, but I sensed something else in his eyes. They were… different. There was something different from what I had seen the last time I gazed in those vivacious, hazel eyes.

"Hey, Seth," I greeted, smiling at him, though I was still wondering about his expression. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. But don't you look _stunning_!" he complimented, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. He looked at me with a wide grin that reached his eyes entirely. Before I got to answer, he proceeded, "How's the family?"

"Everyone's doing great, thanks for asking. You should come by soon, now that you're back."

"Yes, ma'am! Would you mind telling Edward I'll pay him a visit once I settle down?" He asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Not at all, I'll tell him," I promised.

"Great!" he answered cheerfully. I grinned back. His good mood was too contagious not to respond to it. Jacob placed one of his strong arms across my shoulder.

"Hey, Ness, want to go say hi to Dad and the others?" he suggested, smiling. I blinked.

"Oh, sure. See you later, Seth," I waved at him.

"Sure."

I turned to Jacob as we walked away. His expression was a bit secluded, making me feel a little anxious.

"Everything okay, Jake?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Of course. Did I upset you?" he inquired, carefully studying my face with a slight frown.

"Not at all, I'm fine. Just felt like something worried _you_."

He shook his head, as he steered me towards where Sam, Billy, Sue now laughed about something. After greeting the elders and holding a brief conversation with them, Rachel and Emily joined us, and Jacob excused us so we could go sit with Quil, Embry and Susie. Seth had replaced Paul on the task of babysitting Levi. I watched him teaching the boy some of the constellations that were visible in the summer sky. A smile played on my lips.

"So?" Quil asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jake and me. Embry and Susie rolled their eyes.

"So what, Quil?" Jake sighed.

"First date, huh?" he elbowed Jake in the ribs, grinning madly.

"I guess, yeah," I answered, shyly smiling up at Jacob. His shiny black eyes found mine before my gaze wandered from his kind eyes to the rest of his familiar, russet-colored face. To his large, straight nose and his full lips, his high cheekbones and his strong jaw. He had such a very handsome face. How come I never really noticed how overly attractive he was? Quil cleared his throat.

"Guys—"

"Hey, where's Claire? How come she's not here?" Jacob asked him, slowly looking away from my face. I heard Quil laugh, and I quickly turned to face him, feeling shy and self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Her mother said it's too late for her to be outside," he sighed. Embry chuckled.

"Sheesh, it has to _suck_ to imprint on—"

"RIGHT!" Jake cut in sharply. "It's too bad Claire couldn't come. She and Levi could've played together."

"Yeah, uh…" Embry interrupted himself, looking away from us.

For a minute no one said more, and all we heard was the fire cackling, sending sparks into the night, and the other group's laughing. What were these stupid wolves hiding from me? I narrowed my eyes, as they shifted from Quil, to Embry, to Jake. And for the expression on Susie's delicate face, she was in on it with them.

"So what's that?" I asked them, casually. "Imprint?"

I turned to see Jake again and caught him glaring at Embry. He turned to me when he felt my eyes, and smiled.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it, Ness."

I frowned. That answer didn't do it for me. His expression turned wary when he realized I was going to be a nuisance about it.

"Hey, why the long faces?" Colin asked, him and Brady plopping down to my left.

"Colin, what's 'imprint'?" I turned to ask him. "What does it mean?"

I saw the grin leave his face, and his expression became slightly anxious.

"Uh… Well, imprint, er… That's when, uh… You know… Nessie, why don't you ask Jake? He's the best one to explain that to you!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"How come?" I pressed, my frown deepening. Jacob didn't seem like was going to say a word about it. My eyes widened. "Is it bad?" I asked, looking directly to Jacob's eyes. Panic flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"No, Ness, not at all," he sighed. "Look, I'll explain later, ok? I promise. Do you think you can try to drop it for now? Please. Promise me."

I sighed deeply and pouted, crossing my arms. He smiled soothingly and slowly placed one of his big, warm hands on my face. I closed my eyes when I felt his thumb gently stroke my cheek. My heart started beating even faster than usual, so fast is was just a faint hum as I helplessly felt heat creeping up to the place where Jacob's hand trailed.

"You promise you _will_ tell me later, right?" I breathed out.

"When have I ever broken a promise?" he grinned mischievously. We looked at each other for a moment, before my expression matched his. It tended to happen with Jacob. There was something inexplicable about him that melted away the gloom, the uneasiness, and the worries. It surrounded him like an aura, and no matter how I'm feeling, it always relieved me when he was with me.

"Let's enjoy the night," I settled.

"Let's enjoy our first date," he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and his shined like polished onyx. The heat on my face extended and stayed there. His hand found mine, and he then brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. We smiled at each other.

After a while of catching up and teasing—the usual jokes about our natural scents always had to come up—our group went to grab a bite. Well, kinda. Not even after seven years was I all that into eating human food—except for _sweets_ (any kind and in any form) and spicy food. Something kinda like the Jalapeño Doritos Jake had gotten for me. I picked on a couple of chips, as me and Susie amused ourselves trying to keep track of the amount of food the guys swallowed non-stop. It was a habit I developed since I could remember, and that went way back. Dozens of _large_ hamburgers, hot dogs with quarter pound sausages and all the fixings, slices, no, _boxes _of pizza, bags of chips and liters of soda were all disappearing in a matter of less than an hour.

"You know, Nessie, the resemblance with stray, wild, hungry wolves is quite remarkable, don't you think?" Susie commented in her sweet, soft voice, a smirk playing on her full lips.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked looking at her with false suspicion.

"No, but maybe the awe in your face is giving you away." She giggled, and I joined her. My laugh broke off suddenly as my eyes met with Seth's intense gaze. He smiled at me, offering me the hot dog he was about to eat. My smile tuned apologetic as I shook my head vehemently. He laughed and shrugged; eyes still on me. I turned as I heard Jacob's laugh approaching. He sat cross-legged in front of me, and was smiling affectionately.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked me, his warm eyes wandering over every inch of my face.

"Sure, sure," he smirked at my use of his catch phrase. "As a matter of fact, Susie and I were discussing how you all _really_ look like a pack hungry wolves. Wolves that were probably locked up for the past decade or so. Do you think you're done eating, by the way? White flag?"

Susie and I started laughing again, as Jake's face became a mask of pain.

"How can you possibly say that, Ness? Don't you know that I, at the very least, am a growing child? I need to eat and…"

"And then you'll be confused with a sequoia?" Susie suggested.

"A walking sequoia." I added. We chortled as Jake's jaw hung open, and he turned his face away, a haughty expression on his face.

"Just kidding, Jake," I said between giggles, opening my arms and wrapping them around his neck. He rested his head on my shoulder, leisurely breathing in the scent in my arms. It was so pleasant to have him in my arms like that. It felt so natural, I thought as I ran my fingers slowly through his silky black tresses.

"Have you eaten anything at all?" he asked then, in a quiet voice.

I had quit on the chips long ago, and I confessed myself to Jake. He sighed, but looked behind my shoulder as the most delectable scent hit us at the same time. That was chocolate, _lots_ of it. Confirmed, once I saw Rachel approaching us with a large, round, mouthwatering death by chocolate cake.

"You do know I _love_ you, right Rachel?" I asked, jumping up to give her a huge hug.

"I do believe you've mentioned it before… Normally after I show up with a sweet treat just for you," she laughed. "Maybe now you won't mind visiting."

I gave her a kiss in the cheek before I untangled myself from her, stealing the platter away. All the boys all turned to look at me. I retreated with the booty.

"Don't even think about it!" I menaced, holding a fork in an offensive position, willing to poke someone with it if necessary. Brady advanced in my direction. "Do not come any further! Any of you."

"Sheesh, I just want a slice," Brady mumbled, walking back to his place, shoulders slouched. "C'mooon, Nesseeeh," he whined.

"You're not going to eat all that anyway," Quil complained.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Sam commented nonchalantly, taking a swig of ginger ale.

"She's not _normal_, remember?" Paul added, smiling evilly. "The sea serpent, Loch Nessie Monster!"

"Shut up, you ridiculous, short-tempered joke of a _dog_!" I lashed back at him.

"Short-tempered, she says," Paul cackled. I bared my teeth at him making everyone laugh.

The cake was as glorious as it smelled, of course. Jake, Rachel and the others had stared fascinated as usual as I devoured the luscious, moist dessert. I know they always wondered how such a small person as me could wolf down so much food. I didn't have the answer to that and in that moment I was honestly too ecstatic relishing the creamy fudge to feel embarrassed. To my defense, I was considered enough to share some cake with Quil and Colin.

When we all were done eating—that took a good part of the evening—we lounged for a while, too full to move. John started playing his guitar at some point, and the gentle chords gave the night a charming touch. Jake and I were laying side by side on a plaid blanket he had stored in the compartment beneath the seat of his bike. In our proximity, he had started to idly fidget with the bracelet on my wrist. The movement brushed my skin so softly it gave me tingles. Not that it was a bad sensation. After some quiet, mindless chatter with the other guys and their mates, Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"The stories are going to start, Nessie."

"What stories?" I whispered back.

"The legends of the Quileute tribe. You know, of how we came to be who we are today."

I nodded, and Jake pulled me towards his body.

It wasn't hard to pay attention. Jacob's father's narrative was passionate, vivid and easy to follow. It was like he owned the enthralling stories. The crackling fire sent red sparks in the air now and then that only added more emotion to the moment. Billy's deep, majestic voice transported me to the tribe's primitive village. I felt as I if could almost fly the spirit warriors; I could almost extend my hand to the third wife as she sacrificed herself to save her husband, to save the tribe from the unearthly beautiful and blood-thirsty _cold one_.

I was amazed Jacob had shared an experience like this with me. Overall, I was very grateful that I was able to discover the very essence of the Quileute tribe.

"You're awfully quiet," Jacob observed, looking at me intently.

We were drifting towards the glowing shoreline, barefoot. I smiled at him.

"It's nothing," I replied, kicking a little pebble with my toes. "Well, on second thought, I do have something to say."

"Shoot."

"Thanks for inviting me down here tonight," I said sincerely, looking into his eyes. "It's been a magical night. In every sense of the word, Jake."

He smiled and held my hand. Our fingers spontaneously entwined. Our touch was the only thing that made me believe it was real. That I wasn't just was dreaming it all. The moment was perfect: the soft sound of the waves, the crescent moon high above us, its pale reflection over the dark waters, the laughter of our friends and family in the background. Well, it was _almost_ perfect. I shyly shifted closer to his body. He laughed quietly and held my waist. I hugged his, or as much as I could. He made me feel so tiny, and so feminine. How was it that I had never felt this way around him before? I looked up and he was smiling brightly at me at me. I blushed and wished I knew what he was thinking. I wondered if he thought I was pretty. I wondered if he was starting to feel the same things I was feeling towards him.

"Renesmee." he said in his deep, husky voice. He had stopped walking and placed one of his large hands on my left cheek. "You're incredible—so beautiful, so smart, so gentle… Just so perfect, _so_ amazing…" he whispered, looking at me intensely, smoothly sliding his hand to my neck.

Well, there you go, _Renesmee_. I shivered at his words and his passionate gaze and the gentleness of his touch. I just kept looking up at him like an idiot without a clue of what I should say. I tried to smile, but I wasn't sure if I had succeeded. It seemed like my brain was disconnected from my body. That _must've _happened, because next thing I know, my arms were around his neck and I heard myself whimper, feeling incomplete,

"Please kiss me, Jacob."

Talk about subtlety.


	4. Scheme

**Hey everyone! So! It's been a while, n'est-ce pas? I know, I know. Well let's drop the chit chat for now and I'll leave you to the chapter. See you later!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Jacob Black, _don't_!"

Renesmee warned me, trying to keep her face straight, but shrieked delightedly as I put my arms around her shoulders and under her knees to carry her to the main house. We were returning from Port Angeles, where I had taken her to see the remake of some 80's vampire movie that she wanted to see so badly. I had left Embry and Seth in charge of the garage, as I took the afternoon off.

Nessie and I laughed the entire time at impossibility of all the nonsense going on in the movie, causing the people around to glare at us in annoyance. Once the blockbuster disaster was over, we took off to the _Patisserie Le Jardin_, a small café on the boardwalk by the harbor. It had to be the girliest place to grab a bite in the entire Washington state, with its lacy curtains, white furniture, pink flowers and candles as the centerpiece. I tried not to mind it too much, especially when I knew I'd be staring at Nessie rolling her eyes to the back of her head out of sheer pleasure over her favorite desserts. We sat there for hours, ordering and sharing a dozen different things from the menu, as we fooled around, joking about the lame movie, the bad actors, the prissy place we were at, and the people strolling by on the boardwalk.

I walked towards the house, with her complaining and squirming in my arms, feebly trying to release herself. But we were soon gazing at one another again, completely absorbed. A broad smile played on her pink lips; the rosy blush invaded her creamy cheeks; tendrils of bronze hair framed her beatific face. Renesmee's innocent, true beauty had always overwhelmed me, but never before as it did now. I was having even a harder time grasping the fact she wanted me too. Her delicate, curvy, feminine body in my arms was giving me a hard time to behave or _react_ appropriately. But I would behave. Nessie was very, very young and very new to all this and I didn't want to frighten her, or seem way too _excited_. Especially if I wanted her 'understanding' father to let me live to tell the story.

As if she had heard those last thoughts and were determined to contradict them and make me give in to my instincts, Nessie softly put her small, right hand on my neck. Images of my face and of our first kiss invaded my mind. That first kiss… When I had stared at her perfect face, glowing in the moonlight, there was nothing I wanted more than to close the empty space between us, and kiss her until she forgot her own name. I had been debating internally whether I should follow my impulse or not. Wondering if she was ready, and if that's what she wanted. I've always been around in Nessie's life, but had she ever seen me as more than just her playmate, her old friend?

Although she was seven years old, her mind was as developed as her body was; she was a beautiful, smart, kind young woman, inside and out, but I had still been unsure. And then Nessie asked me in her sweet, pleading voice to kiss her. I have a bad habit of being unable to deny her anything, or maybe it was because of the way I was bound to her that I just _couldn't_ refuse her wishes. The internal struggle ceased as soon as the sweet plea came out of her mouth. I saw myself staring idiotically at the hypnotic movement of her lips, then slowly lowering my head until our eyes and mouths aligned. In my memories, I recalled noticing she had stopped breathing. Her lips were parted slightly and I could smell her sweet breath. She smelled strongly of chocolate, but also of her own incomparable, irresistible scent. It was overwhelming, so powerful it had crushed my own will, leaving me at her feet.

Ours eyes never really closed, as we tried to take in the moment. She had lowered her gaze to my lips as they finally brushed hers softly. She sighed deeply, and she crushed herself to my body, tiptoeing even higher, responsive. I saw myself tilting my head as my lips lightly took her lower lip, and then her upper lip. My hand caressed her heavenly face as I took my time to taste her, to reverence her perfect lips.

Seven years. I had spent seven years unconsciously wishing for that moment to finally come. Only after Renesmee had lost traces of her childish features had I started to imagine the moment a million times, in a million different ways. Oh, how innocent had I been. Our kisses weren't even close to what I had imagined. Not even _close_ to the way I thought it'd feel. I not only greatly enjoyed kissing her — which already brought me more happiness then I'd _ever_ deserve — but I also felt _her _pleasure, her happiness as we kissed. Kissing with Nessie was such a unique experience. Everything about Nessie was unique. Unique was very good.

I had taken one of her hands, entwining our fingers and gently drawing it to my heart. I pulled away and looked at her, her face impossibly flushed, her eyes so bright and her smile so wide. I smiled in response, still spellbound by her beauty and the impossible pleasure that kissing her lips brought to me. I was lowering my face to kiss her again, but stupid Quil, Paul, and Colin considered the moment was appropriate for wolf whistling and shouting nonsense about public display of affection or something of the sort. Nessie had groaned and covered her face with both of her small, pale hands, concealing her lovely, tinted cheeks.

The images of her memory faded, but mine were still there, vivid, brought to mind. She stroked my cheek with her warm hand. I lowered my mouth to hers until our breaths became confused with each other. But, as soon as our lips touched the door cracked open and Edward was standing in the door. His resemblance with Cerberus, the guardian dog of hell's gates, was amazing.

"Hey, Dad…" I murmured, without looking up from Nessie's mouth. His eyebrows shot up even higher in annoyance. I smirked, so amused.

"Hi, Daddy," Renesmee greeted, grinning sheepishly.

"What's up, Eddie? You seem kind of pissed off," I asked, looking at him with false worry, still leaning towards Nessie. I really tried not to snicker, but failed miserably. Edward ignored me.

"Good evening, sweetheart," he replied, smiling warmly at Nessie, turned to briefly glare at me, and smiled again at Nessie. "Would you please go inside?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. She looked so much like Edward when she did that. I repressed a shudder.

"Sure, Dad… Uh, Jake, would you please…?" she asked, pointing at the floor.

I grinned at her and started walking towards the house. Edward didn't move an inch as I walked until we were passing by his side. He placed one of his solid, icy hands on my right shoulder.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked angrily.

"Taking her inside." I replied calmly.

"Why? Can't she walk? Did she break a leg or sprung her ankle?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm_ supposed to_ leave her inside, remember?" I reminded him, pointing at the door.

"Well, tonight we can make an exception and you can let her walk on her own. I'm here."

"No," I insisted. He looked at his watch briefly and sighed deeply, exasperated.

"Jacob, in exactly six minutes and twenty-seven seconds I _will_ throw you out anyway.

"I don't mind. But I _will_ spend those last six minutes and twenty-seven…"

"_Nineteen_ seconds, now," he informed me, as-a-matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Dad."

"Just put her down!"

"Dad!" Nessie growled. "It's not eleven yet! Would you please stop being so difficult?"

"Edward, get inside _now_!" Bella yelled unnecessarily—we all possessed more than perfect hearing—from inside the house. Edward pursed his lips until they became just a thin line, but turned his back on us as he stalked inside. Nessie sighed.

"Is it ever going to end?" she muttered, rolling her eyes. I barked a laugh as I crossed the threshold, and she punched me in the chest. "It's not funny, Jake! You two really have to stop bickering over nonsense!"

"You, my beautiful, adorable Nessie, are not nonsense," I retorted, nuzzling the tip of her nose with my own.

"…All scheming against me!" I heard Edward grumbling to his family. "I swear that if I could drop dead, I would have by now!"

"You're such a drama queen, Edward," Emmett commented, concentrating on the video game he was playing with Jasper. "You gotta let Beauty and the Beast live their own lives."

I snickered. Edward snarled viciously.

"Oh, stop giving me attitude, missy!" Emmett laughed without looking up from the game. _Need for Speed Undercover _was the latest addiction in the house, myself included as one of the dependents. I sighed lightly as I remembered the last time I had played and beat Jasper's butt. He was still using his stupid little talent against me, making me feel extremely anxious every time he was around. I don't think he'll get over it until the rematch, scheduled for tomorrow.

"Emmett!" Esme scowled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Esme!" Emmett apologized, but kept laughing under his breath. Bella came out of the kitchen and seemed fatigued, but extremely beautiful nonetheless. She and Esme took most afternoons to bake, after Nessie had discovered sweets were her life. At some point, I became immune to the vampire reek and just had to admit that Esmewasa marvelous cook. Esme always had a good month's worth of goodies for us. Bella smiled when she approached us.

"Hey, Bells," I greeted her. She caressed Nessie's hand. I gently put Nessie down, and gave Bella a bear hug, smacking a loud kiss on her forehead.

"Ew! Werewolf slime," Bella shrieked, pretending to clean her face from imaginary goo. I rolled my eyes. "So, how was the movie?"

"Stupid." Nessie and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay…" Bella said, tilting her head slightly, with a contemplative expression. "Well, stupid can be good."

"Stupid doesn't mean good, Bella," I clarified. "Stupid means… well, stupid."

"Wow Jake, isn't your vocabulary remarkable?" Bella commented, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"It was ridiculous!" Nessie conveniently interrupted what could have been a lengthy, unnecessary quarrel. "I'd love to see a movie where those ludicrous, so called vampire hunters try to kill a real vampire," Nessie chortled.

"It'd be a pretty short movie, then," Jasper sniggered, from his place in front of the T.V.

"And what's with the stabbing each other and pulling out their guts? Don't they know what a real vampire's like? That doesn't even follow the common belief!" Nessie criticized.

"You guys should go see it, though," I suggested. "It's really funny the way they burn, explode and implode. And the guts thing is hilarious, too."

"Sounds fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You'd love it, Emmett," Nessie said.

He briefly flashed a grin in our direction. In that moment, we heard the back door open, and Alice pirouetted to place herself in front of us with a radiant expression.

"I thought I'd heard your sweet voices," she said. She, Blondie and Dr. Fangs had been out hunting in the afternoon and had just returned.

"Good evening, kids," Carlisle smiled, from Esme's side.

"Hey, Tinker Bell. Hey, Doc," I greeted them, and peered maliciously at Blondie for a brief moment. She hissed. Alice's pixie face turned severe as her now deep, golden eyes ran over my destroyed jeans and my plain, white tee carefully. I backed off an inch, realizing she was going to start with _that_, yet again. However, she took me by surprise, not expressing her dissatisfaction on my appearance,

"Nessie, did you remember to ask Jake…?" she trailed off, her delicate face serene now.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nessie turned to look at me, her heavenly face shining with hope. Oh no. It was the first time in my life that I felt fear by looking at her. "Jake, dearest, would you please spare me and go shopping with me, Rose and Alice to L.A. on Tuesday?"

"What a wonderful idea, Nessie!" Edward interjected his face lighting up. I noticed that he was seriously struggling to keep his face straight. Blondie snickered, as she turned to hide her face. Bella sighed, and avoided my anxious stare by all means.

Okay, so I had been avoiding that moment for_ years_, always sneaking away as soon as the words 'trip', 'shop', 'clothes' and 'Alice' all came together in the conversation. I knew she hated my style, and that she had been burning to give me one of her extreme makeovers for years. But there was no way I was going to become one of science projects if I could avoid it. I frowned as I peered sideways at Edward's annoyingly satisfied expression. I couldn't _believe_ he was really planning on unleashing the monster on me. A wicked smile broke on his face. Oh, he _was_ going to, I thought bitterly. Traitor. I decided to try to talk my way out of it.

"Nessie, I don't think that's a good—"

"Are you going to refuse Nessie, Jacob? Edward asked, the surprise in his expression that though excessive, didn't seem fake. Stupid vampire! He just had to touch my weak spot. I grimaced and turned to look at Nessie's murky expression.

I knew for a fact she never really looked forward to hours and hours of walking expensive boutiques in the shopping capitals of the world. In that sense she was just liked Bella; a teenage girl that preferred being at home, listening or playing music, reading, learning relevant things, as opposed to spending all day in front of a mirror, unnecessarily painting her perfect face like she was going to war or out spending thousands of dollars in clothes she was only allowed to wear once. Nessie was bright, and a quick learner, but most importantly, she had always wished to enhance her own intelligence. She was also extremely curious, a trait she had evidently inherited from her inquisitive father.

Due to the circumstances, she had been educated at home, and Nessie gladly paid attention to anything her family taught her. Bella taught her literature; Edward tutored her on a little bit of everything, but mostly music and languages. Jasper was an excellent mathematician, so Nessie learned all the arithmetic she knew from him. Carlisle taught her sciences and history in his free time, Esme made her familiar with art in almost all its expressions. Emmett and Charlie educated her in the fine art of understanding and playing sports, and stuff like learning how to throw a decent right hook. Alice and Rosalie gave her good fashion sense, or shoved it down her throat is more like it. Even I had the opportunity of teaching her how to work engines.

I remember the first time I began to teach her. I took Nessie over to my place for a day, in one of my weekend visits from college. She was four then, and I had sat her in a chair as I repaired my old car. I recalled how her infantile beauty had seemed so out of place in my shabby, improvised little garage. She had observed, awed, asking questions about what I was doing the entire time. I found myself teaching her about everything you could find under the hood of a car. And amazing as it was, by the time we were done she already knew half the parts and what they were for. Currently, Nessie was already an expert, since Rosalie was also, _shockingly_, a good mechanic.

"It's alright, Jake," she said gloomily. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

I stared at her heartbreaking face. She didn't like shopping with Alice any more than I would. Wasn't it being together for better or for worse what made relationships strong? What could it hurt to go with her and endure it together? My head hung heavily as I agreed to let the misery have me.

* * *

"I already told you, Alice, there is no way in _hell_ I'm going to fly if _she's_ going to pilot."

I crossed my arms over my chest, stubbornly. We were in the Cullen's hangar in the Seattle Airport. I was leaning against Alice's beautiful, black Bugatti Veyron— the most ridiculously fastest car available— Nessie sitting on the driver's seat, door open. Blondie smirked clearly pleased by my opposition to flying with her.

Alice had let me drive to the airport, where we were going to take off to L.A. in the Cullen's elegant, pearly white Cessna Citation Columbus — we came up with calling it 4C's for short. I had been prepared to scorn at Rosalie's protests about me being the driver. They didn't come, though. On the contrary, she had seemed secretly pleased about something. I should've known that was a bad sign. Normally, Emmett, Jasper or Edward flew the family's jet. I've flown with them numerous times, on family outings and vacations, and I trusted _them_. But asking me to trust the psycho blonde was out of the question. Alice knit her perfect black brows together.

"Jake—"

"I thought you hired someone!" I ranted, throwing my hands up. "You know, like a _real_ pilot."

"I didn't complain when Alice didn't let us have a _real_ driver this morning," Blondie scoffed from the top of the jet's stairway, tossing her long, blond hair. I glowered at her. I started to pace, trying to cool down, so I could make Alice see some sense.

"Jacob!" Alice exclaimed, annoyance printed all over her fairy-like features. "Do you think that I… No, do you really think that _Edward_ would risk his precious daughter with a less than expert pilot?"

_Touché. _She face shined with victory; she knew I couldn't rebut that. Of course she had a point, but I was still unwilling to admit it. Nessie took my arm, and tugged it.

"C'mon, Jake," she cooed, her expression then became teasing. "She's a better pilot than Emmett," she added, winking at Rosalie. Blondie laughed. I would've said that it was a really attractive sound if it hadn't come from her.

"I'm sure Emmett will be glad to know that," I muttered, stomping towards my death… er, the 4C's.

"Oh, he knows," Rosalie sniggered, turning her back on us as she lost herself in the cabin. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well! I know it took me a while, but I've been very busy at work; I just got a temporary promotion! That means even more work! Also my beta has been really busy because she just started school. Thanks SilverPhoenix, for taking the time to check it out anyway! I had also asked The Awkward Turtle to do me the favor of taking a look at the chapter, at which she so kindly agreed. Thanks Turtle! BTW, guys, I updated Chapter One. I added more details and changed some things so you might want to read it again. Acknowledgements to Alaylia, and her story "Seven" for inspiring the Jacob/Nessie scene! Her story is awesome, check it out! **

**Also, Selina was the one that suggested the shopping trip. Thanks for the idea, I thought it was great! You'll see the good stuff in the next chapter (hopefully, :D).  
**

**Please review if you read the story. I appreciate favs, but constructive criticism is very welcome, although it also makes me happy everytime I open my inbox and see a several reviews, even if you just say "Hate it!" or "Love it!". For loyal reviewers, like selina, Carlisle's Tua Cantante, klpixie12, missbrunettgirl, DorkySexyVixen, Cheergeek to mention a few, THANK YOU! Well, it's a wrap! A bientôt! ;)  
**

**Angels.Lust**

**P.S. **

**People, you _must_ google the Cessna Citation Columbus. I saw it and thought "Cullens!" It's amazing, beautiful! And not _that_ expensive... I would buy it... if I were millionare, of course.**


End file.
